Kingdom Hearts: Fragmented Lament
by Maverick Hunter Matt
Summary: When a Heartless is created from a strong person, it leaves behind a Nobody. What if you weren't supposed to exist? What would you do to become real? How far would you go for the one you love?


Kingdom Hearts:

Fragmented Lament

An all white room stood in silence, as if all time had stopped. Sketches and rough drawings lined the walls of the stark room, and pure white light flooded in through the window. Two people sat at the opposite sides of a table adorned with small knick knacks and other odds and ends. The boy, who sat on the left, was dressed in a combination of a white jacket and shoes, and a black shirt and pants. He sat in an awkward, sort of pent up fashion, like he was anxious or didn't belong. The girl, sitting at the opposite end of the table, smiled kindly, her blue eyes shining, and her white sundress wavering softly from time to time. Finally, she spoke.

"Roxas, why are you still reluctant to accept things as they are?" The girl asked. He didn't look up; instead he looked at the table, focusing on it, and spoke.

"Because Namine… I can't. I mean… I'm not sure I know how. What's going to happen? What if something goes wrong? What if it isn't for the best?" He said with a tone of questioning and irritation.

"I can't show you a glimpse of what is to come. I can't make all the doubt go away. But, it's right." Namine said very softly and assuring.

"How do you know it's right? How do you know anything? We're the same aren't we? How come you have all the answers to all the secrets?" Roxas asked, still looking down.

"I just know. No one told me. I just know." She said, despairing a little.

"How?! Maybe I don't want to just…fade away, not after everything I've done. It isn't right! It isn't fair!" Roxas' tone rose with frustration.

"Roxas…" her voice was thick with despair and empathy, "You were never supposed to exist. _We_ were never supposed to exist. We were just broken pieces and shadows of someone else. No true heart or body, no being at all…"

"But we do exist! It doesn't matter if we weren't supposed to be or not! We do! And I have felt things I know are real; I've experienced what it feels like to be someone whole… someone real. It doesn't matter if everyone else says I have no heart, or if the world itself wasn't real. Even if it was a lie, it's more real than anything else I've ever known." He said. His blue eyes reflected her image back at her with zeal and passion.

"It doesn't matter Roxas. No matter how much a lie feels right, it can never be anything other than a lie."

"I love you Namine. I do. I know I do. Even if don't have a heart." Roxas places his hands on the table, almost in a pleading manner.

"I know you love me Roxas. I love you too. But we're just parts of a whole. And they love each other."

"They love each other… but we can't be together… not until they are as well. And what if they decide they don't want to be together anymore? Or…" he paused for a moment and swallowed hard, "what if something happens to one of them. We'd never see each other again." His hands were shaking against the table and red pencil fell to the floor leaving a mark on the all white floor. "I don't think I could see myself without you."

"Roxas, I can't stay like this. I'm not even a real person. I want to be whole again. I want you to be complete too. I can't stand to be hollow… not anymore." Namine said as she clutched her heart.

"I can't be complete… I can't be whole. Not without you." He walked stood and rose quietly in the stark and blank room.

"I can't help you Roxas. I can't help you seek solemnity and security when you, yourself refuse the one thing that can give you peace." She too stood up, her dress swaying in her gentle motion. Together they stood, slowly embracing one another. Finally Roxas collapsed to the ground, and slowly, Namine kneeled down to him.

"Nam-…" he choked up. "I won't cease to exist. I can't. I'm so scared at the thought, and I just accept your definition of "complete". Sora is a great person. But we're two different people. I am unique. I am myself. Don't you understand?" Namine nodded grimly, her blue eyes watering, and her blonde hair mixing with Roxas' light brown strands. She kissed him softly on the forehead and then on the lips, and in that moment, all pain and confusion was lessened if only for a moment.

"Roxas… you need to know that there is a difference between what's right and what's impossible. The reason you're so unhappy, you're so uncertain, is that you want what cannot be." He looked up, her eyes meeting his and a smile spread across his face.

"That's what desire is. The need for what is readily available is greed. I've seen greed and what happens to those who suffer from it. I just want you and I to be us… not some ghost living in a memory of another."

"Maybe one day… in another life." She said. She kissed him softly and then she was gone.

"Maybe," he said. "Even if I have to create another life."


End file.
